


Hello!

by SHSL_Demon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Crack, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, NSFW, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Demon/pseuds/SHSL_Demon
Summary: hi :)





	Hello!

Hello everyone! I'm new here, and i'll be writing some Danganronpa X Reader fanfics, sooooo leave some requests in the comments! 

𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤 𝕚'𝕝𝕝 𝕨𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕖: 

-NSFW/Smut 

-Gore/Violence (duh, it's danganronpa) 

-LGBTQ+ 

-Mentions of drugs/alcochol 

-Mentions of self-harm 

-Mentions of mental ilness (depression, anxiety, etc..) 

𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤 𝕚 𝕎𝕆ℕ'𝕋 𝕨𝕣𝕚𝕥𝕖: 

-R*pe 

-Ped*philia 

-Non-consentual sex 

-Tokogami (Byakuya X Toko) 

-Junko NSFW 

-Anything involving Haiji 

Have fun with your requests!


End file.
